parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big 100th Episode Celebration Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big 100th Episode Celebration Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Guess What!, Today is The 100th Day!, and Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have Been Coming Over To Play! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your 100th Episode Celebration Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Tuxedos, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Guess What! *Blue: Today is The 100th Day We Have Been Coming Over to Play! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: So..., We're Throwing A Big Party! *Steve: And It's All..., For..., You! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Turning Blue's Playroom Into A Stage) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Playing A Band) *Shovel: Steve!, Places! *Steve: Okay! *Mailbox: Hello, Everyone!, and Welcome to The 100th Blue's Room Day Celebration!, We've Put This Party Together for You!, as Our Friend!, To Celebrate The Clues You've Helped Us Find!, The Songs You've Helped Us Sing!, Laughs We've Had!, and The Games We've Played!, and Now, Here's The Host of The Party!, The One and Only Queen and King of Themselves, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Wow!, Thank You!, It's So Good to See All of You! *Sprinkles: Welcome to The Party! *Blue: Let's Give A Big Hand... *Sprinkles: To Our Guest of Honor... *Blue and Sprinkles: You! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Now, I Would Like to Start, Proposing, A Toast! *(Blue Takes A Bite of Toast) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: To The 100th Day, You All Came Over to Laugh and To Play, They're Here! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: 1, 2, 3..., Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) How Many Wonderful Times, Have We Had Here? *Sprinkles: 100! *Mailbox: (Singing) How Many Games Have We Played, That Made Us Glad Here? *Blue and Sprinkles: 100! *Steve: (Singing) How Many Friends?, and How Many Clues?, So Many Ideas to Use! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Mailbox: (Singing) I Brought You Letters! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Sidetable: (Singing) It's So Exciting! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) La, La, La, La, La, La, La! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) 100 Snack Times! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Shovel and Pail: (Singing) We Really Dig It! *Steve: (Singing) 100 Times You Came Here To Play!, Talk About... *Little Bill: (Singing) Shapes! *Little Bear: (Singing) Numbers! *Oswald: (Singing) Letters! *Ruby: (Singing) Songs! *Blue: (Singing) Parts of The Body! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Painting! *Bob, Maggie, and Beast: (Singing) Planting! *Kipper and Maisy: (Singing) Reading! *Franklin: (Singing) Writing! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Groovin' Pool Parties! *Steve: (Singing) How Many Times, Have You Helped Us Out?, So Come On Now and Help Me Shout! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Tickety: (Singing) 100 Dances! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Slippery: (Singing) So Many Bubbles! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) 100 Juice Pops! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Sidetable: (Singing) 100 Notebooks! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Sprinkles: (Singing) The Times We Came Here to Play! *Steve: (Singing) 100 Days With You! *Blue: (Singing) Means 300 Paw-Printed Clues! *Sprinkles: (Singing) They're Must Have Been 1 Million! *Steve: Where's Blue? *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Where's Blue? *Steve: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing and Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: And Now!, We Have A Special Surprise Guest Here To See You! *Blue: Push! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Pushing The Big Present) *Steve: You've Helped Them Find Hundreds Of Clues... *(Orchestra Plays Chord) *Blue: Their Favorite Things Are Amazing Alphabet Tools, Wonder Words Basket, Magic Spelling Wand, and Why-Writer... *(Orchestra Plays Chord) *Sprinkles: And They've Come to Visit All The Way from Storybook Village! *(Orchestra Plays Chord) *Steve: Who Do You Think They Are? *(Present Opens) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: It's The Super Readers! *Super Why: Hey, Steve! *Steve: Hello! *Mailbox: Hello, Super Readers! *Wonder Red: Mailbox! *Alpha Pig: Hey, Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi! *Princess Presto: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles!, How is Your Playroom? *Blue: It's Going Good! *Super Why: Ooh!, It Is So Good to See You! *Wonder Red: Wow!, This is Some Party! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So..., Super Readers! *Blue: Tell Us! *Sprinkles: How's Storybook Village? *Alpha Pig: It Is Great! *Princess Presto: We're Learning So Much! *Super Why: We're Reading to These Huge Words! *Wonder Red: and Reading Amazing Stories! *Alpha Pig: In Every Episode of Super Why!, We Save The Day in Storybooks! *Steve: No! *Princess Presto: Yep!, and We're The Heroes of The Super Team! *Blue: Wow!, Sounds Like Storybook Village is An Amazing Place! *Sprinkles: You Know, We've Been in Some Lots of Places! *Super Why: Yeah!, Like Uh..., Like The Jungle! *Steve: And The Grocery Store! *Blue: Underwater! *Sprinkles: Blue's School! *Wonder Red: Chalkboard! *Steve: Rhode Island! *Alpha Pig: Rhode Island? *Blue: Steve!, You've Been to Rhode Island? *Steve: No!, But I've Always Wanted To! *Princess Presto: Oh!, Fair Enough! *Sprinkles: Oh!, So, Let's Take A Look at Some More of The Places We've Been! *Super Why: Sure! *Blue: The Places We've Been! *Steve: Wow!, Look at This House! *Joe: We Got Further In The Line, and We Didn't Even Notice! *Steve: We're in Blue's Collage!, and We're Looking for The Rare Red-Nosed Baboon! *Joe: Get Ready for A Grocery Store Game of Shape Searchers! *Rain Girl: Hey!, This Looks Familiar! *Joe: This is The Doctor's Waiting Room! *Steve: Wow!, You Did Such A Great Job With That!, Don't You Think So, Blue?, He..., Blue?, (Blowing), Okay, Grandfather Clock!, We're Ready!, There's Black Boards and..., and..., Blue Prints! *Joe: Do You Know Who That Is?, That's Cinderella!, Woah!, We're in The Farm! *Steve: Let's Try..., Lion!, Here We Are, Sleeping Beauty!, (Laughs), Uh-Oh! *Joe: There!, 2 Birds and A Squirrel! *Princess Presto: We're In The Little Red Riding Hood Book! *Steve: It's Blue!, With Starfish and Her Friends! *Joe: We Are Inside The Picture! *Baby Hospital Goose Nurse: What Brings You to A Baby Hospital? *Steve: Wow!, Look at All These Books! *Joe: Look at All These Colors! *Princess Presto: Presto!, We're In The Book The Rhyming Carnival! *Steve: Look!, It's The Allosaurus!, This Must Be Silly Town!, Wow! *Super Why: Cool! *Wonder Red: You May Have Seen Our Next Special Comedy Guest... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Alpha Pig: At Such Hot Spots As The Laundry Basket Or The Top Drawer! *Princess Presto: It's... *Sock Puppet: Sock Puppet! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sock Puppet: Hi!, How Are You? *Super Why: Hi, Sock Puppet! *Sock Puppet: So Super Readers!, I Have A Joke for You! *Wonder Red: Really?, What is It? *Sock Puppet: Well, Why Did The Sock Cross The Road? *Alpha Pig: We Don't Know, Sock! *Princess Presto: Why Did The Sock Cross The Road? *Sock Puppet: Because..., A Chicken Was Wearing It!, (Laughs) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Super Why: Not Bad! *Sock Puppet: Pretty Silly!, Huh? *Wonder Red: Yeah!, That Was Funny! *Alpha Pig: You Know, We Certainly Had Some Silly Times Together! *Blue: Speaking Of Silly Times, That Brings Us To Our Next Montage! *Sock Puppet: Ooh!, Montage! *Blue: Oh!, You Like That Word!, It's French!, It Means Cheese! *Sock Puppet: I Think You Mean from Mage! *Blue: Rosatate! *Sock Puppet: It's from Mage!, Well, It Is! *Blue: Okay!, Roll It!, Roll It!, The Laughs We've Had! *(Steve and Blue Up and Down) *Steve and Blue: (Laughing) *Steve and Mailbox: (Laughing) *Joe: (Laughing) *Steve: A Minute is When The Red Hand Gets All The Way Around to The Top! *(Joe Making A Silly Face) *(Steve and Mailbox Making Sounds) *Joe: I'm Running!, I'm Feeling The Rhythm! *Steve: Hey, Look!, It's Boo! *Boo: (Screams) *Steve: (Screams), Okay!, So You Just Let Me Know When A Minute is Up!, Do You Wanna Help Shovel Look for Seashells by The See-Saw?, Hello!, Window Wasing Steve Here!, Washing Windows, and Pawprints!, That's My Job! *(Steve Wipes The Pawprint) *Steve: There You Go! *Joe: Explore, Explore, Explore! *Steve: You Mean Because I'm Wearing A Shoe On My Head!, Right?, (Laughs), Silly Me!, Everyone Knows That Shoes Belong on Your Ear! *Joe: I Still Don't See It! *Steve: I'm Glad We Had to Spent!, Together! *Joe: Moo!, Moo! *Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail, and Package Guy: (Yelling Playfully) *Steve: Try Paddling Backwards!, Yeah!, Like That! *(Joe and Blue Dancing and Running) *Steve: Alien Deparing!, Burp!, Far Way Galaxy! *(Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, and Choreographer Dancing and Falling) *Steve: Where Are... *(Telephone Rings and Steve Falls) *(Steve Grabs The Potato) *Steve: Thanks! *Sidetable: (Laughs) *(Dragonfly Lands on Steve's Nose) *Child: A Minute! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering and Laughing) *(Bells Ringing) *Steve: Oh!, That Sounds Like It's Time for Another Friend to Come Up and Join The Party! *Sprinkles: Who Do You Think It Is? *Blue: It's Tickety! *Steve: Hey, Tickety! *Sprinkles: You're Here Just in Time! *Tickety: Yeah!, Thanks to You!, You Helped Me Learn How to Tell Time! *Blue: You Know, You Are Really Smart! *Steve: You Helped Us With Everything!, I Mean, You Always Know Where Blue Is! *Tickety: You Helped Me Count to Big Numbers! *Sprinkles: And, We Couldn't Figure Out The Clues Without You! *Tickety: You Know How to Mix Colors! *Steve: And Read Stories! *Tickety: And Do Fractions! *Blue: And Do..., Fractions? *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: Wow! *Sprinkles: How Do You Do It? *Tickety: Here's Some More Things You've Helped Us Learn! *Blue: The Things We've Learned! *Steve: I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help With That!, Will You Help Me Figure Them Out? *Joe: You'll Help!, Right? *Sarah Scientist: Do You See Anything? *Joe: We Made Everyone's Favorite Snack!, All Because We Used This Chart! *Steve: What Part of Her Body is It? *Child: In Third! *Steve: In Third!, Yeah!, Cause That Would Give Us 3 Pieces for Our 3 Felt Friends! *Child: Her Heart! *Steve: Sarah Scientist!, Your Heart is Pumping Blood All Through Your Body! *Sarah Scientist: That's What Your Heart Does, Steve! *Steve: Oh Yeah! *Joe: Which Frame of This Picture Fits Perfectly Inside? *Steve: Do You Think My Apple Will Sink or Float? *Alpha Pig: Where's The Letter T? *Steve: How Can We Fix This Sentence So It Makes Sence? *Joe: What Do You Think The Music is Telling Us to Do? *Plum: Hola is How I Say "Hi" in Spanish! *Joe: What Can We Do to Make The Color Green? *Steve: Which Word Do You Think Will Help Us More to Pass This Lion?, "Ferocious" or "Tame?", How Many Blue Dollars Do I Have Left? *Alpha Pig: How Do We Go To Get Over The River Now? *Child: A Cloud! *Child: It's Digging! *Child: Happy! *Child: A Maraca! *Child: 2! *Child: The Spring! *Child: Tie Your Shoes! *Child: Put It Together! *Child: Pour Some of That One in There! *Child: Hop! *Steve: Hop!, Of Course!, Hey!, When You Get Frustrated, What Do You Do?, Stop, Breath, and Think!, Fox, Box, Blocks!, They Rhyme Perfectly!, Yes!, That's Right!, We Used Our Imaginations and Figured Them Out! *Wonder Red: Wonderiffic!, You Are Terrific! *Joe: You've Been A Big Help All Day! *Steve: You're Really Good at Timing! *Joe: You Did A Great Job Looking Carefully! *Steve: You're an Amazing Coach!, Good Job!, Good Work!, Well Done! *Joe: Good Idea! *Steve: You Know, You're Really Good at Blue's Clues! *Joe: That's Another Thing About You That Makes Me Happy!, You Are So Smart! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Next, We Have Another Friend to See You!, and She's Behind That Curtain!, Who Do You Think It Is? *(Curtain Opens) *Blue: Ta-Dah! *Sprinkles: It's Blue!, Hello, Blue! *Blue: Hi, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: So, Blue!, Tell Us!, What is Your Favorite Thing About Our First 100th Blue's Room Days? *Blue: I Know What is My Favorite Thing About The Day!, My Clues! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah!, Blue's Favorite Part is The Clues!, What Would Blue's Clues Be Without The Clues?, Well, I Guess It Would Just Be Blue's! *Blue: Yeah!, Let's See The Next One!, The Clues We've Found! *Joe: You See A Clue?, Where is It? *Steve: Where?, Where?, Where's The Clue? *Joe: Franny!, Have You Seen A Clue Around Here? *Steve: Oh, Hi, Mr. Salt!, Looking for A Spoon!, Oh Yes!, I Agree!, It's Like!, Soshoe! *Joe: A Cluuuuuuueeeeee! *Steve: Where? *Child: There! *Steve: There! *Child: Right There! *Steve: Where? *Steve: Hey, Skunk!, You Dropped Something! *Joe: I Think You've Dropped Something!, Wait, You See A Clue? *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Someone Drew!, Oh, You!, You Wanna Tishoe?, You Want Me to Tie My Shoe? *Joe: I'm About to Skidoo! *Steve: One Day, You Wanna Go to College Too? *Joe: Coclue!, Coclue! *Steve: That Bird is a Beautiful Shape of Blue!, Yes!, Thanks to You!, Guess I'm Doing A Great Bob Weighing Too... Blue Skidoo?, A Shoe!, Glue?, It Grew?, Cat Man Do! *Joe: You See Blue? *Steve: Man!, It Is..., Hot!, Whoo! *Child: No!, A Clue! *Joe: Oh!, You See A Clue?, Where? *Steve: I Don't See It!, I Can't Find It!, Do You See It? *Child: Right There! *Joe: It is A Clue!, Right in Front of Me! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: And Now!, We Have A Special Musical Guest! *Sprinkles: She Holds Good Places in Our Hearts!, She Also Holds The Notebook! *Blue: Put Your Hands Together For... *Blue and Sprinkles: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering and Clapping) *Sidetable: I Have Listed A Song for You!, About My Favorite Thing to Do!, Can You Guess What It Might Be?, Here's A Little Hint!, Do-Re-Mi! *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: Singing is My Thing!, I Sing Slow!, I Sing Fast!, Sombo Remombo!, Hip-Hop and Jazz!, Songs Make Me Shake and Shake On The Dance Floor!, They Make Me Move My Feet and Open My Drawer!, Open and Close!, Open and Close!, When of These Stops!, Nobody Knows!, We've Been Singing Songs for 100 Super Shows!, Yeah! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Blue: Now The Songs We've Sung! *Steve: It's Kinda Like A Song!, Do It With Me!, (Singing) Today's The Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) Today's The Day! *Steve: (Singing) What Kind of Day? *Blue: (Barking and Singing) What Kind of Day? *Steve: (Singing) The Kind of Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) A Day! *Blue: (Barking and Singing) A Day! *Steve: (Singing) For "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be..." *Sidetable: (Singing) Sing!, Sing, Sing, Sing in The Show! *Steve: Well, I Just Didn't Know! *Sidetable: (Singing) I Just Wanted To! *Steve: (Singing) You Just Wanted To... *Steve and Sidetable: (Singing) Sing! *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's Rainy! *Mother Nature: (Singing) Oh Yeah!, But That's No Reason to Frown! *Steve and Mother Nature: (Singing) Cause Everything is Growing All Around! *Blue and Child: (Singing) Go Back, Go Back, Go Back!, Go Back To Where You Were! *Joe: (Singing) Mix Blue and Yellow and They're Suddenly Green! *Blue and Yellow: (Singing) Mix Blue and Yellow and They're Suddenly Green! *Joe: (Singing) Then Blue and Green Make Aquamarine! *Musical Narrator: (Singing) Super Readers To The Rescue!, It's Time To Fly!, When The Super Readers, Cause We've Got A Problem To Solve!, Super Readers To The Rescue! *Blue: (Singing) Blue!, Be Limbo!, Magenta!, Be Quick!, Mouse and Fish Go Under The Stick! *Joe: (Singing) I'll Never Forget, No!, I'll Never Forget, My Alphabet! *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Joe: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Steve: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Joe: (Singing) MAIL!!! *Musical Narrator: (Singing) W-H-Y, Spells Why!, Super Why!, He Can Fly!, W-H-Y, Spells Why!, Super Why!, He's A Super Guy! *Steve: (Singing) Day and Night! *Mr. Salt: That's An Opposite! *Mrs. Pepper: Heavy!, and... *Steve: Light! *Mr. Sun: (Singing) Well, The Sun's A Hot Star! *Steve: (Singing) And Mercury's Hot Too! *Mr. Sun: (Singing) Venus is The Brightest Planet! *Steve: And Earth's Home to Me and You! *Mr. Sun: (Singing) Mars is The Red One! *Steve: (Singing) And Jupiter's Most Wide! *Mr. Sun: (Singing) Saturn's Got Those Icy Rings! *Steve: And Uranus Spins On It's Side! *Mr. Sun: (Singing) Neptune's Really Windy! *Steve: And Pluto's Really Small! *Steve: (Singing) Back to the Earth Just to Start All Over Again! *Joe: (Singing) We Sat On Down!, Figured It Out!, What Blue's Clues Were All About!, Wow!, You Know What?, We're Really Smart! *Music Narrator: (Singing) Hip-Hip-Hooray! *Children: Hooray! *Musical Narrator: (Singing) The Super Readers Saved The Day! *(Song Ends) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Super Why: Oh!, Hey!, Hearing That Hip-Hip-Hooray Song Reminds Us!, We Gotta Get Back to Storybook Village! *Wonder Red: We've Got A Big Reading Mission! *Alpha Pig: Thanks to You!, I Think We're Ready! *Princess Presto: Oh!, Before We Go!, Super Why Wrote A Poem for You!, In My Storybook!, It's Called Ode to A Friend!, It's A Lumeric! *Super Why: (Reading) I Have A Good Friend That's You!, Who Always Helps Us With Our Missions!, Where We Save The Day, Somewhere in A Book, and Somewhere in Fairytales!, That's It! *Sprinkles: Super Readers!, That Was A Great Poem! *Wonder Red: Thanks, Sprinkles! *Alpha Pig: You Know, It Was Really Great to See You Today! *Steve: Super Readers!, Thanks for Coming! *Princess Presto: Steve!, Blue!, Sprinkles!, It Was Great to Be Here! *Super Why: Well, Goodbye, Everybody! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Bye! *Wonder Red: Steve!, Good Luck Finding The Next 300 Clues in Blue's Room! *Alpha Pig: Bye-Bye! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Bye, Super Readers!, Bye! *Blue: 300 Clues? *Steve: You Know, We Really Need Your Help!, We Still Have A Lot of Clues to Find! *Pablo: And New Places to Go! *Linny: And New Songs to Sing! *Mailbox: And New Laughs To Have! *Sprinkles: And New Things to Learn! *Blue: Hey!, I Wonder What's Gonna Happen Next! *Tickety: Psst!, Here's A Sneak Peek!, Just For You! *Steve: Oh!, It's You!, Hi! *Blue: I Wonder What We'll Do Today! *Sprinkles: (Laughs), Watch This! *(Sprinkles Falls Down) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Mooing) *Steve: Orange You Glad I Have Green Stripes! *Sprinkles: Right! *Blue: (Quacking) *Steve: And..., Presto, Change Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Come On In!, What Did You Say? *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Where's The Clue? *Children: We See A Clue! *Blue: (Singing) Another Blue's Clues Day!, Hooray! *Steve: Okay!, We're Here! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Do You Wanna Play... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Blue's Clues! *Steve: Come Count to 3! *Jack, Mary, and Mel: 1, 2, 3! *Blue: (Singing) And Clap Your Hands! *Sportacus and Stephanie: (Singing) Clap Your Hands! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Learn Something New! *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, and Shimmer: (Singing) Something New! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Join Our Blue's Clues Band Today! *Mailbox: Right This Way! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Steve: Greetings!, I am Robot Steve!, Beep! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Laughing) *Steve: Steve!, My Name Starts With The Letter S! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Blue: Blue's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Steve: This Place is So Cool! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Well, Thanks for Helping Us Celebrate! *Blue: In Fact..., 100 Thank You! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Turning The Stage Back Into Blue's Playroom) *Blue: You Know?, We Hope We Like Our Party! *Sprinkles: I Can't Believe All The Great Things We've Done Together! *Steve: But We Still Have A Lot More To Do! *Blue: That's Right! *Sprinkles: So, We Guess We'll See You Tomorrow! *Steve: You Know? *Blue: Yes, Steve? *Steve: What Was Your Favorite Blue's Room Day? *Blue: Oh!, My Favorite Blue's Room Day is Finding All Clues! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, That Was A Great One! *(Bell Ringing) *Moona: Time to Go, Blue! *Blue: Oh!, Thanks, Moona!, Hey!, Thank You for Coming to Our 100th Blue's Room Day! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, It Was Fun! *Steve: But We Still Have Lots More Things to Do!, So Stay Tuned! *Blue: Yeah! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) Well, We Had A Great Day, It Was Real Fun to Play, With You!, We Had A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great Play-Date... *Blue: (Singing) With You!, It Was A... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Way-Great Play-Date... *Blue: (Singing) With You! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Bye-Bye! *Blue: See You Later! *Sprinkles: Have A Great 100 Blue's Room Day! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Bye! *The End. Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts